New Beginnings
by Levinelover
Summary: Edward left Bella, she took time but she moved on. Will she find that another member of the Cullen clan can take her heart? Bella/Jazz
1. Chapter 1

_ So, this is my newest fanfic. It is Bella/Jasper (my fav couple with Bella in it!). Hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 1**

It has been about 6 months since _he _left. He left with no reluctance, he left without caring. I had begun writing in a diary, that is what my pysch told me to do. My father, Charlie had made me go to one, for the first three months I barely talked to him. Soon he became my safe haven, my guiding light. He was my second father. His name was Alaric Jonas. He insisted I call him Alaric, but I persistently refused and called him Doc. I told him _**EVERYTHING**_. He already knew about vampires, he had told me that he knew I did, too. So, I told him about the Cullens, breaking the one promise I made to them. But, they had left, all because of him. I lost Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. I was not close with Rosalie and Jasper, but I missed them dearly. All because of _him_. Doc told me to let it out in my diary, I did saying things I would never say to anyone else. Doc did not read it, he told me it was my private thoughts, they were just written out. I had also taken up writing, I loved it, I was writing short stories and one long story, it was called Eternal Darkness. It was of course about Vampires, Werewolves, and the supernatural. Doc had told me about the wolf pack, he had come here to observe them, and they allowed it.

Today, I was going to Doc. Today we are going to talk about my recovery, how I am feeling. What I am doing. I was happy with it, I mean I had him as a refuge. My style had changed when he left. I wore nicer clothes, they were more Arizona-ey, even though I lived in Forks. People like Mike had given up on me, and Angela had become my most trust worthy best friend. She was so sweet and made sure I was always okay. She never gave up on me. I had gotten another car, too. The infamous old orange truck was gone. I now had a hybrid. I was fine with it, it drove faster and was much safer. Plus, I could use the radio. I pulled on a blush-pink tank top and white jeans. Then I pulled on the one thing I would never give up, my converse. I chose to wear my beige ones today. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had already straightened my hair, I ran to the bathroom and put on some light makeup. I looked good. I grabbed my light brown jacket and backpack and walked downstairs. I grabbed a muffin.

"Bye Charlie!" I screamed. I knew he was in the shower it was only 6:45, which means he had just gotten in. I walked out the front door and jumped in my black hybrid. I revved the engine and backed out of the driveway. I sped down the road and to the school.

The parking lot was packed with cars. I swiftly drove into the spot that Mike saved for me, he was an amazing friend. Him and Jessica had been going out for 3 months now. He smiled at me as I got out.

"How you doing Arizona?" He asked using my nickname.

"Great!" I replied happily. I had began to love school again. I was passing easily and helping Mike pass too.

"Sweet. Anyway... I umm have some news." Mike said quietly.

"What?" I asked looking at Mike was being oddly quiet.

"The Cullens are back." He responded cautiously. I was silently shocked. How, Why? "Arizona. I am not letting them near you. They will not hurt you again." Mike came over and pulled me into a well needed hug. I smiled as he pulled away.

"Thanks Mike. Anyway like it matters. They left. I found new better friends. Plus I heard Caleb Banks was going to ask me out." I said smugly. Mike nodded happily.

"Stick it to him!" He smiled, I laughed. I was shocked though. Sad, too. But, I was not going to show it. I was decently popular and happy now. They were not going to ruin that.

Me, Mike, Angela, and Jessica walked into the school. Everyone was looking at me to see how I had reacted about that Cullens. I held my head high and strode down the hall. We all ended up at my locker. I pulled some books out. School did not start for 30 more minutes so we went to sit in the cafeteria. They served coffee in the morning. I was in need of a coffee.

We walked into the cafeteria and there they were. Beautiful as ever and they were all looking at each other, conversing. The only shocking thing was that _he _had his arm around ALICE! I breathed in deeply. I guess they were going out. I understood, well not really. But, I was going to ignore it. I grabbed a coffee and sat on the table. Angela sat next to me.

"You okay?" She whispered barely hear able. Alice looked over, I avoided her eyes.

"Of Course." I responded. Some one tapped on my shoulder, I turned to see Caleb Banks.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Hey Caleb." I responded. So, I was right Caleb was going to ask me out.

"So, the homecoming dance is coming up and well I was wondering if you would go with me? I mean unless you planned on going with Cullen now that he is back." Edward glanced over this time.

"Of course I will go with you! Edward is old news. We broke up, it was sad, and now I am over it." I said forcing myself to be happy. I was, but I needed to sound like it.

"Great! You want to get dinner first?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, pick you up at 6 next friday!"

"See you then!"

I smiled happily.

"Ang? We should go say hi." I said thinking deeply.

"You sure?" She said worriedly.

"Yes." I led Angela over to the table where all of the Cullens were sitting. They all looked at the new me shocked.

"Hi, we just wanted to welcome you back. It has been a very long time!" I said happily. I was wearing my new smile. It was bright and happy.

"Yeah. Hey." Angela said after me, equally as happy. They all looked shocked. Alice looked guilty even. Jasper was the first that spoke up,

"Hello Bella. You look great. By the way sorry about... your birthday last year." Jasper said.

"Jasper that is totally old news! But, thanks for the apology, I know you did not mean it. By, the way, Alice?" I said looking at her straight in the eyes. "Are you and Edward going out? Cause if you are you two should totally try out for homecoming King and Queen. You two are adorable!"

"Umm, thanks?" Alice responded.

"No, Problemo. So, see you guys around?" I said, they sorta nodded. "Well BYE!" I turned on my heel and me and Angela left the cafeteria. We high-fived, they were shocked. Edward was especially shocked.

_**So, I hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I got a review (1 review) and I decided they were right, I am going to continue on writing!_

_**Chapter 2**_

Yet, again I find myself at the dress store in La Push. Me, Angela, and Jessica were trying on dresses. I pulled a floor length purple one. It had a sweetheart neck cut. Beading covered the bodice. I walked out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" I asked twirling. Jessica squealed and Angela smiled happily.

"YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GET IT!" Jessica squeaked. I smiled, I knew I had picked a good one.

"I am going to go buy this!" I said smiling. I pulled it off, and went off to the register. "I would like to buy this one." I said. She nodded and held her hand out for the money. I pulled out some cash and handed it to her. She smiled and handed me my change, she put the dress in a dress bag. I grabbed the dress bag from her and smiled. "Thank you." I turned around and walked into Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh hello, Bella." Rosalie said quietly.

"Hello Rosalie and Alice." I responded.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Alice asked. I nodded and Alice pulled me over to the corner of the store. "Bella, I have to tell you something. If you try to get between me and Edward I will snap your little human neck." She said smiling evilly.

"Wow Alice, I never took you for one to leave your mate for Edward." I snickered.

"Jasper? He was not my mate! Edward is! DON'T ACT LIKE I AM A B*TCH!" She said loudly. I cringed at the loudness of my once best-friend's voice.

"Okayyy. Well, if you insist I will not try to break up you and Edward." I said sarcastically. I turned on my heel and walked away pridefully. Angela and Jessica were sitting on the bench.

"What took you so long?" Jessica stated. She put her hands on her hips.

"I ran into Alice and Rosalie, Alice wanted to _talk_." I said using air quotes.

"Oh, was she being... you know?" Angela asked. She meant B*tchy.

"Of course! Let's go grab some coffee. I have to go soon." I said. Angela and Jessica nodded and we walked out of the store and grabbed some coffee. I looked at the time on my Iphone, 4:30.

"I gotta go." I said getting up.

"Bye!" Angela said.

"Bye Bye!" Jessica squeaked. I left the coffee shop and got in my car. I swerved out of the parking lot and sped down the road to Doc's office. It was only a five minute drive, so I arrived there soon.

I went inside and walked up to the receptionist,

"Hey Shelly, I have an appointment with Dr. Jonas." I said. The perky receptionist was one of the people I grew to knew as I began to come here. She was one of my friends here.

"Go on up, Bella." She said happily. I smiled and headed to the elevator. I pushed the three button and waited as the elevator went up. It stopped on the third floor and I got out. I headed down the hallway to Doc's office. I opened the door. Doc was sitting in his large chair typing on his latop.

"Hey Doc." I said dropping my purse on the floor next to the couch as I plopped down.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" He said looking up at me. He was only about 26. He was pretty attractive, he had green eyes and dark brown hair that was cropped short.

"I'm decent. I saw some people I used to be friends with." I sighed.

"Oh? Who?" He asked, that got his interest.

"The Cullens." I stammered. Doc looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"I have to be. I'm fine though, I guess." I replied.

"Well, I guess you should think about how you are going to act around them."

"I am going to act normal. Alice and Edward are going out though. She threatened me about breaking them up."

"Oh, does anyone know? Besides me?"

"No. No one needs to."

"Okay. If that is what you think."

We talked for awhile longer and ended at about 5:15. I called Charlie,

"Hey Charlie? Do you want me to pick up some Thai food?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks Bells." Charlie responded. I smiled and hung up. I drove up to the Thai food place and ordered the food. The food arrived soon and I grabbed it and left. I headed home and soon arrived with an armful of Thai food. I unlocked the door and slammed it shut.

"CHARLIE! I'M HOME!" I screamed placing the food on the table. I poured some on plates and began to eat. I loved Thai food.

Charlie came downstairs and sat down next to me.

"So, I umm heard that the Cullens are back?" Charlie stammered.

"Yeah. I think it is good for them." I responded. I finished eating and went upstairs. I pulled my diary out of the drawer I kept it in. I had a lot to write about today.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so a new chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY! There is mention of Rape in this chapter, but it does not go into detail. Review please!_

_**Chapter 3**_

I sighed as I got up out of my bed. My hair was a tangled mess. My face looked deadly pale. I needed a tan and a coffee. Thank god my school had decided school started at 9:45 on Fridays. No, I am not joking. I got up and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After my shower I put on a cute white skirt and a sparkly blue tank top. I slid my feet in some knee high black boots. I looked at myself in the mirror,

"I need make up." I said thinking. I quickly walked over to the bathroom and applied some makeup. I grabbed my backpack and another bag full of my tanning supplies. It had a strapless bikini, tanning lotion, tanning glasses... ect. It was all my need to haves when tanning. I walked down the stairs and grabbed a muffin off the counter.

"Dad I am leaving! See you later tonight!" I screamed taking a bite of my muffin. It was chocolate chip. _**Yum**_. I got into my car and sped towards the coffee shop. I needed a latte, badly. I loved mocha caramel lattes. I swerved into the parking lot and parked next to a blue convertible. I got out of my car and grabbed my wallet clutch. I strode into the coffee shop and walked up to the counter.

"One Mocha Caramel Latte. Plus, I need it quickly." I said tapping my foot. The girl behind the counter smiled and grabbed a cup. She was making my latte when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella." A B*tchy voice snarled. I turned to see the Cullens.

"Oh, hello Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. How are you guys doing? Enjoying this fine Friday?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. Alice stared at me evilly.

"We are just fine are we Eddy-poo?" Alice responded hanging all over Edward.

"That is great!" The girl behind the counter tapped on my shoulder and handed me the latte I handed her the money. "Well, I have to go. Hey, Alice you should probably drop the Queen B*tch act, it does not quit your oddly shaped face." I snickered. That is when the door opened and Jeff walked in.

"No." I whispered quietly. That man was 22, he had dated me during my worst times and then he took advantage of me, he raped me. I never told anyone, I was so scared of him. He looked at me and smiled evilly. "I have to go, but umm see you later." I said turning around to leave, I swiftly turned to leave. I whisked out the front door. But, as I got closer to my car I felt a hand grab my arm.

"So, were you just going to leave without saying hi?" Jeff snarled.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped. I ripped my arm away.

"Aww, come on! Do not be a little b*tch." He cried. He pushed me against my car. I do not know why he was doing this, we were in public.

"Help!" I cried loudly. He smashed his hand over my mouth. He was undressing me with his eyes, he reached over to my shoulder.

Suddenly he was off me and on the ground. Emmett and Jasper were over him.

"I would stay away from her if I was you, you Jackass." Emmett snarled. I sunk to the ground. The memories were flooding back, everything that happened. I hit the ground with a thud and let a sob rip out of my chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked, he got down and pulled my face up. "What is wrong?"

"He...he..." I sobbed. I could not even say it. Shockingly, Jasper pulled me into a hug. I grasped his shirt and held onto him. He could feel the fear and pain radiating off of me.

"Bella did he?" He asked pulling my face up. "Did he rape you?" He looked furious.

"Yes." I sobbed. Tears streaking his shirt. Jasper picked me up and set me on the hood of my car. He walked over to Jeff and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Listen you scumbag. If you ever go near Bella again what I am about to do will look like a walk in the park." Jasper snarled. He punched him in the face, twice. Blood spurted from his lip and his eye began to blacken. Jasper dropped him and let him fall to the ground. I was shocked that Jasper did not run when the blood came, his resistance was much better than before.

"Bella, tell us if he bothers you again." Jasper said, he and Emmett left. I was shocked. I wiped away the tears and got in my car. I revved the engine and backed out of the parking lot. I drove to the tanning salon and got myself tanned. I walked out feeling good. I looked at the time, I had 45 minutes till school started, I should probably just drive to school. So, I did.

When I got into the school parking lot, I saw Mike not shockingly saving my spot. He stepped out of the way when I drove in. I pulled my back pack out of the car and walked over to him.

"Hey Bella." He said happily.

"Hey Mike." I responded. I was acting like earlier never happened. I guess it was working.

"Arizona, Blondie Cullen is staring at you." Mike laughed. I looked over and sure enough Jasper was looking at _me._

_I hope you guys liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okayyy, so this is my chapter. I love writing this story and plan on making it pretty long! SO REVIEWWWW! By the way so there is no confusion, All of the Cullens are seniors like Bella. KK!_

_**Chapter 4**_

I looked back at Jasper. He has probably saved me this morning, and then I did not even get to say thank you. I felt horrible about that. I decided to say hi while I was walking over my phone vibrated.

_**Hi, so umm I cannot go to the Dance with u... Jessica Stanley and Newton broke up like 2 minutes ago so I am going with her. Still friends right? Talk to you later babe -Caleb**_

"That Duche!" I exclaimed. Suddenly Jasper was next to me,

"Who?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I looked at him, his honey blonde hair, his sweet amber eyes, his muscular face...

"Oh just umm my ex-date for the dance. He you know canceled." I said stumbling over my words as I stared at the beautiful man before me.

"Wow, he sounds like a class A-Jerk. So, what now you are dateless?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess. I already bought a dress and everything... What am I going to do?" I asked mainly myself.

"I could go with you... I mean if you want..." Jasper mumbled. If he could blush I swear he would, was he nervous?

In all honesty it made me extremely happy, I could rub it in Caleb's face for one and I think I may have a teensy weensy little crush on Jasper.

"Jasper that would be perfect! Pick me up at 7:30 on Friday and we will go straight to the dance!" I squealed happily before leaving I placed a sweet kiss on Jasper's cheek. I turned to see some very shocked Cullens and a smirking Emmett. "Bye!" I almost skipped away and went to find Angela.

I found Angela, Jessica, and yes even Mike, who still refused to be the jealous boyfriend he was on the inside.

"Hey." I said walking up. They looked up at me, I was glowing.

"Hey, so Bella we are okay right? The whole Caleb thing..." Jessica said, I knew she was sorry. She had a tendency to do things for guys.

"Of course." I responded casually. Mike looked at me shocked, then he pulled me aside,

"So, Bella since Caleb bailed on you and Jessica bailed on me how about we go...together?" Mike said hopefully.

"Oh Mike... I already have another date..." I said saddly.

"But, you have only talked to Cullen... oh I get it." Mike said trailing off.

"I am so sorry. I really would …." I said but Mike cut me off,

"I thought you were smarter than that Bells, that Family sent you into a depression and you can just go running back? God, you obviously cannot contain yourself." Mike spat. I recoiled like he had slapped me in the face. Mike turned and walked away. How could he say that to me? Did he really think that? Was I really like that?

**FRIDAY OF THE DANCE**

Me, Angela, and Jessica had decided to get ready at my house, I was applying Angela's makeup. She could not do fancy makeup if her life depended on it. She was going with Ben Quinsy. He was new here and was a jock. Angela had a huge crush on him. She was wearing a short yellow dress that made her look sleek and beautiful. Jessica was wearing a green mermaid dress that made her look gorgeous and graceful. My purple dress made me look amazing, but compared to Jasper I would look like a sack of potatoes, well most likely. I sighed as applied the last bit of eye shadow on Angela. I had been ready for 15 minutes. Jasper was going to be here any minute.

"How do I look, Jessica did she make me look like a clown?" Angela asked worriedly. She turned to look at Jessica, who just smiled.

"You look fabuloso!" Jessica cried. She was putting on a little bit of peach blush.

"Told you so." I said sticking out my tounge. Someone knocked on my door, Charlie stuck his head in,

"Bells your date is here. Do I need to meet him?" Charlie asked.

"NO! Guys you can hang here until your dates arrive." I said. They obviously were though, Charlie and them were very close. We were all like family. "Okay, well bye." I grabbed my clutch and quickly walked down the stairs. Jasper was just inside the door he was standing awkwardly holding a white rose corsage.

"Hello." I said walking down the stairs slowly. He looked up at me awestruck. A small blush crept up to my cheeks.

"Hi Bella. You look great." He said helping me down. I looked at him, he was wearing a black tux and looked absolutely hot.

"Thank you, you look great, too." I responded happily. This would be amazing.

The car ride there was uneventful, but we talked. While I sat in the car I looked at Jasper,

"If you don't mind me asking... Why did you and Alice split up?" I asked cautiously.

"She cheated on me with Edward about a week after we left Forks. I should have come back and left that family, but I love the rest of them besides Edward and Alice." He stated.

"I am so sorry, I thought she and you would you know be forever." I said. I was happy they had broken up, but I was sad they were not forever. It was oddly confusing.

"We are here." He said. We pulled into the school parking lot. He parked relatively close to the school. We walked inside. They had put a huge staircase into the newly made (huge) gym.

Jasper grasped my hand and I looked up at him to smile. Slowly we walked down the huge staircase. Every eye was on us, even Alice's and Edward's. Edward looked like Jasper had before, awestruck. Alice looked angry and _jealous_. God, she was crazy. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I saw Angela and Jessica who somehow got here before us. Jasper nodded and we went and talked to them for awhile.

"Would you like to dance?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I turned to him,

"I would love to." I said pulling him to the dance floor. It was a slow song, he placed his hand above my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders.

"This is nice." He sighed. I smiled and let my head fall onto his chest. This must be heaven.

_So, the rest of the dance will be in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so this will have some of the dance in it! yay Review!_

_**Chapter 5**_

Jasper and I were having a great time. A loud pop song blasted over the speakers and we were dancing crazily. Jasper grabbed my hand and spun me around, I giggled happily,

"Jasper I am gonna go get some punch." I said loudly over the music. Jasper nodded and smiled at me. I walked over to the punch table and poured some punch into a plastic cup.

"Hi Bella." A voice said, I turned to see Edward.

"Oh, hello Edward." I responded, while I forced a smile.

"So, are you having fun?" Edward asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I am having a great time. How about you and Alice, are you two having fun?" I asked.

"Sure, but I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a moment?" Edward asked, I nodded and Edward pulled me outside.

"Bella, I want you to know something. I do not know why I left, I still love you. Will you please take me back?" Edward said pleading with me.

I was shocked, he wanted me back? But, he had left.

"Edward, what about Alice?" I asked.

"I will break up with her, she can go back to Jasper. They will be happy together. It will be like nothing ever happened. Please." Edward said.

"Edward... I... no. It took time, but I got over you. I do not want to be with you anymore." I said. If he had come 2 months ago I would have taken him back, but I felt strong, so I was not going to take him back.

"Bella, come on! Don't you remember what we had?" Edward said shocked. Then he did something that shocked me, he kissed me. The only thing that was different from all the other times was that it didn't feel right. It felt completely wrong. I knew right then that I was completely over Edward. I pushed him off of me,

"Edward, I do not want to be with you. Plus, I am here with Jasper. So, please leave me alone." I stated. I turned on my heel and strode away. I walked back over to the punch table and poured another cup, because I left my other cup outside. I drank some of the punch, it tasted fruity. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jasper.

"Oh Hi." I said. I sipped a little bit more punch.

"So, Edward pulled you outside?" Jasper said curiously.

"Yeah he did. Apparently he never stopped loving me and he wants me back." I stated blandly.

"Oh wow. Umm, what did you say?" Jasper asked, he could not mask his curiousity.

"I said no. I am over Edward. 100%." I responded. Jasper smiled.

"That's good. I do not want him to break your heart again, darlin'." Jasper said in an adorable southern accent.

"I love you accent!" I giggled. Jasper yet again flashed me a smile and pulled me onto the dance floor. This time it was a slow song, he placed his hands on my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could... kiss you?" Jasper asked quietly.

"You are so formal. And... yes." I said giggling. Jasper leaned in and our lips touched. Passion soared between us. I felt like we were the only people on Earth. Jasped pushed his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. Jasper pulled away, so I could take a breath. "Wow." I gasped. Jasper almost looked high, his eyes were glowing (Metaphorically). He smiled at me.

"Bella, I will be right back." Jasper said. He placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled putting my hand on my cheek. Jasper strode away. I smiled looking at him as he walked outside.

Wait? Why was he going outside? I thought. I quietly followed him. I peeked around the door to see Jasper and _**Alice**_ standing there. WHAT ARE THEY DOING?

Alice leaned in and _**KISSED JASPER**_. I forced myself not to gasp. I turned away. Why was he doing this, to me? Mike was right. All the Cullens could do was break my heart. I turned and walked back towards the dance floor a tear streaming down my cheek. Mike, Jess, Angela and their dates were standing talking with Emmett and Rosalie. They were all decent friends before the Cullens left.

"Mike." I said, attempting to get his attention. He looked at me, I knew he saw the tears, "I am so sorry. You were right. All the they can do it break my heart. I should have never gone back to them. Plus, can I borrow your car?" I held my hand out and Mike gave me his keys reluctantly. Then I turned and walked away, leaving them all looking at me in shock. I strode out to the parking lot and got into Mike's new sports car. I revved the engine and swerved out of the school parking lot. I sped down the road, my mind thinking about Jasper and Edward and Mike and, well everything. I was not watching the road.

Next thing I know the car is spinning out of control swerving off the road.

"AHH!" I screeched. I attempted to control the car, but to no avail. The car crashed into a tree and stopped. I looked down and gasped out in shock. The windshield had cracked and a huge glass shard, about the size of my arm, was shoved in my stomach. I was having trouble breathing and I needed to call someone, NOW. I pulled my phone out of my purse slowly, trying to retain energy. I looked at it and hit the contact button, I hit the recently called button and hit talk. I put it to my ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello? Bella?" I knew that I had called Jasper. But, at the moment I did not care.

"Jasper. I am hurt. Send someone." I gasped barely able to talk.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked loudly.

"I am... off the... main road..." I said about to faint.

"I am coming!" Jasper said. The phone clicked off. I dropped the phone and sat there as I drifted off into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Okay, Chapter 6 here we come. :)_

Chapter 6

I woke up in a bright room. The walls were painted eggshell white and the floors were a crappy tile.

"Ugh." I said as I attempted to shift into an upright position. Pain soared through my abdomen, I looked down to see I was wearing a hospital robe.

"Bella?" A musical voice said. I turned my head to see Jasper sitting there, his eyes looked almost black, I had a feeling I knew why.

"Jasper. Where am I?" I asked. I was dazed and confused. I had no idea where I was or how I got here.

"You are in the hospital. Remember the accident? Charlie will be here soon, I am sure." Jasper said shocked. Then... it all came back to me. Jasper, Alice, The Car, _The Glass_. I pulled my robe up slightly under the blanket to see a huge bandage wrapped around my stomach.

"Oh God." I whispered. I turned to look at Jasper again. His face was full of worry. "Jasper, I think you should leave." I forced myself not to cry as I began to think of Alice and Jasper kissing,

"But, Bella? Why?" Jasper said his voice coated with hurt and confusion.

"Please just go." I whispered. I looked at him straight in the eyes. He silently got up and left the room, I watched as he left, shutting the door behind him.

_**I refuse to let myself break down and go into a depression like before. I need to stay strong. He hurt me, it happens. He probably just wants Alice back. I was a distraction, I should think nothing of it.**_

I thought. Suddenly the door opened and Charlie strode in.

"God, Bells! Are you okay?" He asked loudly. His eyes looked blood shot and he was still in uniform. I knew he had left work for me.

"Yeah Dad. 100% fine. Barely even hurts." I lied pitifully.

"Bells, there is no need for you to lie to me. I see that you are hurt. But, I gotta know why did you leave the dance?" Charlie asked.

"I needed some fresh air. I thought maybe just driving around for a minute would help." I said sighing. I had been having to lie to Charlie for awhile now. And it hurt.

"Bells, you should have stayed. With your date. Where is he, anyway?"

"He left. On my request."

I sighed laying my head back on the pillow. I put my hand on my stomach just above the large bandage. I felt my eyes close as I drifted off into yet another deep sleep.

I stayed in the hospital for three more days, then they said I was free to go. I went home on a Monday. I had yet to talk to Jasper and I think I did not really want to either. He had called and texted a few times, but I ignored them acting like they never came.

As I entered my bedroom I plopped on the bed. I sighed happily, _**I missed my room**_. I took in the musty smell of my small room. It smelt like home.

"Bells! You still have to go to school!" Charlie screamed. I groaned, _**The fairytale has ended**_. I got up and went to take a shower. I pulled myself out of the shower. My bandage soaking wet, I needed to change it. I carefully pulled it off, revealing a vomit-worthy cut. The mangled piece of flesh that was once my stomach now looked like a vampire had ripped out of there violently. I shuddered and grabbed a new bandage off of my sink counter. I again carefully wrapped it around the large cut and then secured it with small clips.

"There we go." I said sighing. I wrapped my upper body in a towel and walked into my bedroom. I slipped on some clothes, a lime green skirt, a white tee shirt with a black heart on it, my favorite black 'hookery' heels, and a black leather jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I look good." I said smiling. I walked over to the bathroom and applied some light makeup. I walked downstairs carefully, due to the height of the heels. And grabbed a donut off of the counter.

"Charlie! I am going to school!" I screeched. Charlie was probably in the shower and I knew he would not hear me. I grabbed my purse off of the chair and pulled out my white Iphone.

**Messages (8 Unread)**

_**Jasper: Bella, you need to text or call me! ASAP! **_

_**Angela: So happy you will be back! :D :D **_

_**Mike: Hey Arizona, there is seriously no hard feelings over the car, the insurance company is going to get me a newer one! So, actually thanks! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) :) :)**_

_**Jess: You okay? I am happy I'm gonna get to see you today :)**_

_**Jasper: Text me**_

_**Jasper: Come on Bella Please!**_

_**Jasper: What did I do?**_

_**Angela: Bella, Jasper has been looking for you ALL MORNING! What is up with you 2?**_

I sent quick replies to all but Jasper's and the last messages. I was ignoring Jasper at the moment. I walked outside and slipped into my car. I turned it on, revving the engine. I turned out of the driveway and sped down the street.

I quickly drove into the school parking lot, to see Mike saving my spot. **(AN: Seriously there is NO hard feelings between Mike and Bella! :) He is so sweet!) **Mike stepped out of the way and I swerved into the spot. I stepped out of the car, and looked at the sleek, sexy sports car next to mine.

"Nice Car Mike!" I said loudly. Mike smiled widely,

"Thanks for wreaking my old one Arizona." He said honestly. Mike leaned in and hugged my friendly. We turned and headed for the school, when I saw Jasper.


	7. Chapter 7

_Soo, Thank you for the reviews! I may not have many but they mean a lot to me! I lOVE YOUR INPUT! If you have an ideas just Review or PM me! If you have any questions either, same thing (review or PM) I will respond! I PROMISE! 3 you guys rock!_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Oh God no." I whispered. I could not see him yet. I was not ready. I mean he had kissed Alice! "Mike, I am going to do something pretty stupid. Cover for me?" Mike just nodded. I looked Jasper was walking towards me, and had a confused look on my face. I swiftly turned and literally ran to my car. I jumped in and revved the engine. I looked in the mirror, it was clear. I swerved out of the parking spot and sped down the road. I was going to La Push. I pulled my phone out and threw Jake a text,

_**I am coming over, see you soon. -Bella**_

As I drove down the road, I turned on the radio. _**We Are Young**_, came on.

"_Give me a second need to get my story straight__. My friends are in the bathroom__ getting higher than the Empire State__. My lover she's waiting for me__ just across the bar__. My seats been taken by some sung lasses__ asking 'bout a scar__ and I know I gave it to you months ago__. I know you're trying to forget__ but between the drinks and subtle things__ the holes in my apologies__ you know I'm trying hard to take it back__ so if by the time the bar closes__ and you feel like falling down__. I'll carry you home." I said singing with the song. My voice was pretty good, I had taken up singing when I was alone. Most times just along with the music. _

_ "You are really good." A whimsical voice said next to me. I gasped out in shock and the car jerked to the side. Jasper sat next to me. _

_ "What the Hell Jasper?" I screeched. _

_ "Bella, you need to stop the car. We are almost to the Border Line." Jasper ordered. _

_ "GET OUT OF MY CAR!" I screeched. This was not good. I had left school to ignore him and then he just runs here and gets in my car?_

_ "Bella, we need to talk! Stop the car!" Jasper said, his voice getting louder. I knew then the border line was very close. I looked at him and smirked, I pushed my foot on the gas pedal. "___**Bella**___!" Jasper leaned over and pulled my leg up. Somehow I ended up in the passenger seat. Jasper stopped the car. He back up and sped the opposite way. _

_ "JASPER HALE! YOU TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" I screamed, frustrated. Jasper just smirked. He continued to speed down the road, he was pushing 90 miles an hour. Jasper gently swerved the car off the road. "Jasper? Umm, what are you DOING?" Jasper drove the car through the light trees. He stopped the car abruptly. _

_ "So, now that I know you can't go anywhere, let's talk." Jasper said, he leaned back in his seat casually. _

_ "About what? How you proved the Cullens are only here to break my heart!" I said. A tear slipped down my right cheek. _

_ "Bella. Please explain to me how! You have been ignoring me." Jasper said his voice filled with hurt. _

_ "Jasper. I saw you with Alice, at the dance." I said. _

_ "Bella, it is not what you think..." Jasper stuttered. In all honesty I could not take it anymore, I un-clicked my seat belt. And opened the door. "What are you doing?" _

_ "LEAVING." I got out of the car and began to walk away from the car. I heard a car door slam and I knew it was Jasper was following me. _

_ "Bella! Come back here." Jasper said loudly. He was walking at a human pace. I walked a little faster, weaving through the trees. "BELLA!" I was running now, I knew he would catch up to me, but I really did not care. _

_ I felt myself being picked up. _

_ "AHHH!" I screamed. I clenched my eyes shut. Jasper was running at a vampire speed and was now holding me. After what felt like an eternity, I was put down. I didn't even try to stand up, I just let __myself fall to the ground. The ground was cold and hard as my butt hit it. _

_ "Bella, are you seriously going to do that?" Jasper asked shocked. _

_ "Yep. I refuse to do anything, but sit here." I said. I was shocked that Jasper decided to plop down next to me._

_ "Bella, I did not kiss Alice. She kissed me! Her and Edward had a plan to get us apart." Jasper said, his voice coated with honesty. I looked at Jasper, his amber eyes looking deep into mine. _

_ "Jasper..." I said my voice failing me. Jasper leaned closer to me, his lips were inches from mine. I leaned closer, our lips touched. Yet again, I felt the passion. It felt completely right. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I allowed it to enter my mouth. Our kiss became heated and frantic. Jasper leaned me back on the ground. Well, I think we know where it went from there..._

__**We are going to take a commercial break due to the fact that this is not rated T content! **__

_ Me and Jasper we laying on the ground looking up at the sky. _

_ "Bella, are you hurt?" Jasper asked. _

_ "No, quite the opposite really." I said leaning closer to him. His arm fell over my shoulders. I heard a faint buzzing and groaned. It was my phone! "Jasper! My phone." I pushed his arm off my reluctantly and crawled over to my coat, I pulled my phone out of its pocket. _

_ "Hello?" I said groggily. I laid my head down on the ground. _

_ "Bella?" A masculine voice said._

_ "Jake?" _

_ "Yeah! Bells, I thought you were coming over?" _

_ "I got held up, I can't..."_

_ "Oh, well then. When can we hang out then?"_

_ "I don't know. But, I really have to go..."_

_ "Okay dokay! Well bye then Bellsy." _

_ "Bye Jake." I said hanging up the phone. I crawled back over to Jasper and collapsed almost on him. "We should probably go..." I said looking at Jasper._

_ "Yeah, probably... But, it is so nice with just you and me..." Jasper said sadly._

_ "Hmph. I know." I pulled myself off the ground. Jasper then pulled himself up too. Hand in hand we walked back to my car. Jasper let me drive this time, thank goodness. We drove back to school, which was almost over. Students were walking around the parking lot. I saw that my parking spot was still open and I swerved into it. _

_ "Well, I have to go find Mike and apologize." I said._

_ "And why do you have to do that?" Jasper asked. _

_ "Because, I made him cover for me." I responded._

_ "Oh, okay." Jasper said. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips. I gladly responded with a kiss. I reluctantly pulled away and got out of the car. I looked around for Mike. I saw him disapear behind a building. I quickly followed him. I turned a corner to see Mike and __ALICE__ kissing! _

_**Okay, so I hope you liked it! 3 REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay Here goes Chapter 8! REVIEW!_

_**Chapter 8**_

Mike and Alice were kissing roughly, Mike pushed Alice against the wall. I turned and silently walked away. I did not want to see that. I wonder if Edward knew? Jasper was over by Rosalie and Emmett, they were talking happily.

"Hey. Jazz have you seen Edward? I need to talk to him." I said. I was freaking out, I don't know how I didn't just scream out what I had just seen.

"Yeah, he was over talking to Mr. Baner.." Jasper said confusedly. I smiled and quickly walked over were Jasper had said. Surely, enough Edward was talking with Mr. Baner casually.

"I hate to interrupt, but I really need to borrow Edward." I said apologetically.

"It is no problem Ms. Swan. Thank you for enlightening me Mr. Cullen." Mr. Baner said. He turned and walked back into the school.

"What do you need Isabella?" Edward asked. _**Wow, he's not happy with me! I guess last night made him hate me...**_

"Edward, I need to tell you something..." I said. I paused then looked over where Alice and Mike were, "I saw Alice and Mike... kissing." I looked at Edward's face as it began to show shock.

"Bella. That is absurd. Alice hates Mike..." Edward said shocked. "Where?" I pointed my finger over to the small alley way in between buildings. Edward quickly walked over, I silently followed scared of what he would do. Edward's mouth slightly popped open as he saw Alice and Mike half naked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He said loudly. Alice and Mike stopped. Alice looked guilty, she was obviously pleading with Edward. Mike almost looked _smug_. He was happy they had been caught.

"Eddy! Lemme explain!" Alice stuttered. She pushed Mike off of her. He had only lost a shirt, she was in her underwear. Mike stepped back, picked up his shirt and tried to sneak by Edward, but Edward had other thoughts. He punched him square in the jaw.

Mike dropped to the ground and screamed in agony. I could tell Edward had held back because, Mike was still alive. Alice's clothes were on and she followed Edward trying to get him to talk to her as he walked away. I dropped to the ground.

"Mike? Are you okay?" I said. People had gathered now, the rest of the Cullens included. Mike forced a painful smile,

"I figured if I slept with her... you would want to sleep with me. Edward seems to attract desperate trash that gets jealous easily so... I just figured." Mike said. He had called me DESPERATE TRASH!

"You are one messed up guy you know that?" I said shocked. Mike pushed himself off the ground. Everyone was looking at me wondering how I would react. So, I did the only good idea... I slapped him hard across the face. Mike screamed out in agony again. He dropped to the ground with a hard plop. "Hmm, I guess trash hits hard." I wiped the blood from his nose on his pant leg and walked away pridefully. I pulled my keys out and unlocked my car. I got in.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked, he pulled himself in the car and sat down.

"I'm fine... I just cannot believe Mike said that about me." I exclaimed.

"Bella, he is stupid, idiotic, unbelievable, feminine..." Jasper said his voice full of pure hatred.

"Jazz it's fine. Mike was wrong." I said cutting him off from a rant I knew would last a long time.

"Bella. I just do not want you to think that's what you are." Jasper said quietly.

"I don't. I never will." I whispered. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him ferociously. He smiled against my lips and responded happily. I gently pushed him away. "Let's save that for later, okay."

"Such a tease." Jasper mumbled quietly. I smirked.

"Are you going where I am going or are you leaving and coming to me later?" I said, turning the car on.

"I am leaving. Sadly." Jasper placed a sweet kiss on my cheek before stepping out of the car.

"I may sneak by later tonight." Jasper said smiling. He pushed the car door shut and stepped away from it.

I revved the engine and gently pulled out of the parking spot.

"By the way... I hear you like it fast." I said rolling down the window, I smirked as Jasper's face became shocked. I smiled and sped out of the parking lot. I quickly drove back to my house, smiling as I thought of the day's earlier events. As I neared my house I saw another car in the driveway. I slowly pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I walked up the steps to the house and unlocked the door.

"Dad?" I said loudly.

"Bells! Come in the living room! I want to introduce you to the newest police officer!" My dad yelled. I grimaced, I hated when my father did this, he would bring someone home introduce me then make me make dinner...

I walked into the living room and then stopped dead in my tracks. Blonde hair cropped short, Black eyes with a tint of red and a face that scared the hell out of me.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Office James Olenek." My dad said happily.

"Hello Bella. I feel like we have met." James said, the glint in his eye made me think he was being a police officer for reasons other than justice. But, my biggest question was... WHY WAS HE ALIVE?

_**So, a cliffhanger! I am evil I know! ;) Do you want to know what's gonna happen? Then you should probably review... **_


End file.
